


Third Time's The Charm

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deferred Pleasure For Molly, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Naughty Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Restaurants, Surprised Sherlock Holmes, Valentine's Day, naughty molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: During their Valentine's Day date, Sherlock and Molly have a semi-public sexual encounter to different results than the other times.





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Three years ago I had an anonymous request for " _Sherlock and Molly are in a restaurant and things get rather heated in their almost hidden table..._ " with an R rating. This isn't super explicit, but I don't know if it's still R. I tried? But enjoy regardless.

“This is a nice restaurant,” Molly said, honestly surprised they got a seat. It was Valentine’s Day, the day everyone decided to go out and impress their significant others, but this place looked rather empty and still, quite posh.

“It was cleared out earlier for a diplomatic lunch that was supposed to run later but my brother said the minister of culture threw a fit at the venue so they had to change on short notice.” He said in the round booth seating next to Molly. “Apparently he felt if they were to impress ministers from other cultures they should have English cuisine, not Chinese.”

“Ugh,” Molly said, making a face. “This place looks quite elegant and posh.”

“Four-star rated as well,” Sherlock said. “Mycroft arranged for us to have a table, and he took the reservation I had made for us at a French restaurant as an apology for the case he needs to send me on. That restaurant only has three stars.”

“I know,” she said with a soft laugh. “I got a copy of the reservation sent to me by accident. This is nicer, though, and I’m definitely in the mood for Chinese.”

 _And more_ , Sherlock thought to himself, or rather hoped to himself. They shagged quite a bit these days, and almost all of it was quite memorable and very satisfying, but this would be their first extended separation since...well, since the Fall. But certainly, their first since they began their relationship. He was not looking forward to it; he found he had a hard time when her petite body was not curled into his while he slept. They fit almost perfectly together, nestled together. And when she was starkers…

He adjusted how he was sitting to accommodate his too tight trousers, the one drawback of thinking of Molly that way. Even after all this time, well over a year of dating, he still had an immediate physical reaction to Molly. He just hoped she didn’t notice.

The hand snaking over his thigh suggested otherwise, as did the stockinged foot caressing his ankle.

“Shouldn’t we have dinner?” he murmured, wondering where her hand would wander next.

“We can,” she said. “But there’s nothing against some time in the loo alone.”

“I thought you were against public shagging, after...our previous experiences.” He fingers danced lightly over the bulge in his trousers and he had to keep his mouth closed to swallow the groan of Molly’s fingers beginning to gently caress him.

“Well, I’ve been here before and I think the loo is simply for one person. I can slip in, then after a few moments you can join me and we can have the whole loo to ourselves.”

It was tempting, especially since he had found the idea of public sex to be an immense turn on. Quick and dirty, or not so dirty but the things he could whisper in her ear. “Perhaps,” he said.

Her hand moved to the top part of his trousers and quickly undid the button, then moved to the zipper, opening up the trousers to release his cock into her hands. “Or we could do this. Deferred pleasure for me and all this.”

This time a small groan escaped him but he was glad they had some modicum of privacy. “I would much prefer your mouth there where your hand is,” he said, trying to keep his teeth together to keep from making too many noises at just how good her hand felt wrapped around his cock, moving up and down as her thumb played with the tip.

She looked around, and he saw even though the restaurant was half empty they had seemingly been forgotten, and so Molly let go of his erection and slipped under the table, and when her mouth took the place of her hand…he let his head tilt back and let her go to work, mouth, and hand moving in perfect synchronicity until he felt himself come in her mouth. She swallowed every drop, he realized as she carefully made her way up from under the table and put herself back together just as the waiter arrived to take their order.

He would have to give her a pleasant reward for her delayed pleasure, he thought to himself, and that was _certainly_ something he could manage.


End file.
